A Perfect Life
by tntfriday13
Summary: Zuko and Sokka are married and living a perfect life together. One day trouble strikes their perfect life and Zuko is drafted for war. Full summary inside.


**A/N: **Yippie! I thought I would try my hand at an Avatar love story between my two favorite characters from the show, Zuko and Sokka. Now be warned, this is an AU story, meaning that this is an Alternate universe story. So, even though I plan on keeping the whole "stop the fire nation before the eclipse and teach Aang all four elements" plot. It is still different; it revolves around Zuko and Sokka.

_Summary: Zuko and Sokka are married and living a perfect life together. But trouble strikes their perfect life when Zuko is drafted for war. He returns having no memory of his life with Sokka, the only thing he "remembers" is being loyal to the fire nation while having the mission to capture the avatar for the fire lord._

Yup, I know. My summary stinks. But, you and I must live with that fact (no matter how distressing it may be).

**Disclaimer (I hate seeing these things…but it must be done!): I do not own ****Avatar: The Last Airbender****. You read the words I am typing!? I do not own the book nor do I own the cartoon! As sad as that is for me…I must admit that. **

**Warnings: **_For chapters: Rape, Mpreg, violence, lemons, yaoi._

_For this current chapter: Yaoi. _

X**X**

_A Perfect Life_

X**X**

_Prologue: _

X**X**

Sokka laughed as the man in bed with him played with his hair.

"You know, you're really something" Sokka commented to him.

Zuko looked dreamily into his husband's eyes, "You weren't so bad yourself."

After the two of them got dressed for the new day, they headed out of the house that they shared. Living in the Earth Kingdom of Omashu had its perks. One of them being they had the best leader around, King Bumi. He was very kind and with Omashu under his rule the kingdom had become a great place to live. The house Sokka and Zuko shared was a modest home, two floors and a couple of rooms suited them just fine.

"I suppose it is my turn to get the food?" Sokka asked his lips formed to be in a pout, quivering a little for an extra effect.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, that tricks not going to work on me. You know I have to go to the shop and besides, I went last time." Zuko playfully pushed his drama queen toward the marketplace. "Make sure those merchants don't persuade you to buy something you do not need, again!" he yelled as he quickly hurried off in the direction of his tea shop.

Sokka turned toward his (now disappearing around the corner) husband and yelled back, "I buy a bison whistle ONE time and you just can't let it die can you?!" Sokka let out a huff as his husband simply waved back at him, laughing his ass off.

The wolf-tailed boy (because it is most certainly _not _a pony tail, oh heaven forbid *sarcasm*) turned around back into the direction of the marketplace. _ "I'll show Zuko I can shop!"_

X**X**

Zuko's laughing had died into a chuckle's as he looked up at the clear, blue sky above his head. His life was perfect. He had everything he could ever dream of; A house, a good job, and the best husband in the world. How could life get any better?

He smiled as he drew nearer to the tea shop where he worked. Now, the name was still, "A work in progress" but everyone knew the place as, "The Tea Shop" and that suited him and his uncle, who, by the way, were the owners of the place, just fine. His uncle Iroh had a knack for making good tea. So, when one day he decided to open a tea shop you can imagine that it was a big hit.

They make good money and he is never bored. Plus, the most _interesting _people come over for the tea.

"Aw man! Not again!" A voice groaned from inside the shop.

Zuko slid the door open and looked at the poor man seated across from his uncle. Iroh stuck out his gut in triumph, "I have won again, Lee! You should really take better care and practice more."

The black haired man shook his head at his uncle's antics, "Uncle, shouldn't you be in the back making the tea instead of playing a game with one of your friends?" Zuko looked around and noticed the 10 other people surrounding his uncle.

His uncle grinned, "Oh, but Zuko! You have much to learn about the fine art of Pai Sho. It requires strategy and a sort of patience that you seem to have forgotten" Before Zuko could interrupt, Iroh continued "But it seems, now that you are here the game must end… Too bad, I was having fun" He slowly stood up and all the people around him seemed to get disappointed that the game was over. Lee (the person he was playing against) grinned, "Now give me a cup of your lavender tea; I feel the need to drown my sorrows!" Lee placed his hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

"Coming right up!",Iroh grinned He put his fist up into the air and in a heroic voice yelled,

"Zuko, you heard the man, we have work to do!"

The people around his uncle started to cheer as they also raised their fists into the air.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Yes, the most interesting people always come to the tea shop.

"_So dramatic"_

X**X**

Sokka smiled and put his hands behind his head as he was walking. Sure he may have to go to the marketplace _again_. But, he had a pretty sweet life besides the marketplace…

Suddenly a grin crept onto his face as he heard a familiar voice call his name from inside of the horrible place.

"Sokka! Over here, my dear boy!"

Sokka walked over to were Mrs. Bunson was sitting. "Hello, Grandma," He said to the old woman. She smiled warmly at him and pulled him down into a tight hug, "How is my handsome young man doing today?" she asked.

Sokka blushed and let out a groan "I'm doing fine; it was my turn to go to the marketplace today." Mrs. Bunson quickly sat up from her chair and put the man into a head lock, "And what's so bad about that, huh?! You don't like to come and visit your poor, dear and sweet grandma?!"

Sokka tried to pry himself out of the old woman's grip, "Ack! No grandma! You just know how these merchant people get me to buy useless things, then Zuko never lets me live it down!" he waved his hands around out of frustration, not being able to breathe may have had some part in it too.

Mrs. Bunson released the poor man as he gasped for breath, "Well, that's true… You are pretty dense when it comes to shopping." She started to check her nails. "But that is no excuse for not visiting me more often! You know I am old and defenseless! These people could rob me blind!" She hit her cane atop a random man's head when he reached for an orange at her stand. "Don't think that doesn't mean I won't hurt you, you little rascal!" She yelled at him. He rubbed the bump on his head, "I wasn't planning on stealing it!" he yelled.

"Yeah, sure, just like you plan on returning Mr. Lee's apple that you stole yesterday?" She called after him as the man started to slink away from her stand, "You better pay him back! Do you hear me? Don't make him get the bow and arrows out again and hunt your scrawny butt down!" At the point in time, the man had already broken into a run, made it around the corner and was out of sight. It was at the same time that Sokka was beginning to play with his thumbs, _"I forgot how mean she can get,"_ he thought.

Mrs. Bunson looked back at Sokka "Now where was I? Oh yes! But, more to the point… Where is your husband?" She shook her head "I hope he is not neglecting you. You know, you need constant care and attention; it's his duty to you as your husband to make sure that you are happy and loved! Hmm, where could he be?"

Sokka shook his head and sighed "You know where he is. You visit the Tea Shop at least twice a week." Mrs. Bunson faked a confused look and replied "I have no idea what you're talking about, dearie. Are you sure you're just not going senile?"

Sokka laughed "Maybe your right. But I do remember that the fruit you sell here is good and I came here to get some," The old lady grinned and a wicked gleam came to her eyes "Well then. Do I have a bargain for you?" And the game of haggling began.

X**X**

After hours of haggling (Hey, the fruit's not cheap after all) and Sokka buying some meat from another merchant, he was heading back to his home. He walked down the street and noticed that he had just enough time to hurry and get home before Zuko and make dinner. He rushed toward his house and slid open the door, only to find…

"_That Zuko beat me to the house," _Sokka thought. His shoulders slumped as he slid the door back. His husband turned to greet him and smiled when he noticed the disappointed look "Hey is that anyway to greet the love of your life?" he walked over to his disappointed husband and took one of the bags he was carrying. "I know. How about we get started on dinner?" Zuko asked. "I'll cook the meat and you can do the fruit," He laughed as Sokka began to pout and kissed him on the forehead.

"You know, I would have gotten dinner ready all by myself," Sokka mumbled as he started to take out the fruit he had bought.

"I know, but if you had started dinner without me, I would not be able to show off" Zuko took his stance and flames shot out of his hand and onto the fireplace (like one of those indoor kinds… Safe)

Sokka mumbled something along the lines of "Basterd." as he started to cut the fruit.

XX

**A/N: Ah, yes. This chapter seems to be a bit slow… oh well! It will start to pick up in the next chapter. Heh, Mrs. Bunson? Lee? Yeah, that's me trying to be creative. I failed. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you will review and tell me what you think of this story so far, if you have any tips on grammar and punctuation I would be thrilled to hear it. Note: just try not to be too harsh. Flames are my arch enemy's! **


End file.
